


Fair Warning

by gwyllion



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during Hatless, but before Raylan returns to work from ‘vacation.’  I thought he needed a little m/m TLC via PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

Raylan dragged a lazy hand across the sheets, feeling only the empty warmth left by the sleeping body that had been there the last time he checked. He opened his eyes to the darkness, wincing when his scabbed lip brushed against the flattened musty pillow. The numbers on the alarm clock glowed a red 3am.

He rolled onto his back and became vaguely aware of the shower turning off. The valve stopped the flow of water with a thud that shook the far wall. He had gotten used to the random sounds of the motel since returning to Kentucky. A car door slamming shut, the stomping of footsteps on the walkway, even the creaking wooden frame of the aging building rarely woke him anymore.

A smile crossed his lips. The Vicodin he took earlier had numbed his senses, but not enough that he could forget the way Tim had fucked him from behind earlier tonight while he held onto the headboard for dear life. He tucked his hands beneath the covers, cupping an ass cheek in each hand and squeezing tentatively, testing the feel of his tender flesh. Moments later the bathroom door opened, humid steam escaping into the room, along with the fluorescent light that spilled over the threshold to cast a stark white triangle onto Raylan's face.

"Hey," Raylan said in a casual drawl, eyes squinting into the intruding light, "Where you goin?"

"Shh," Tim sauntered over and sat on the edge of the bed, toweling his damp hair with one hand, rubbing the threadbare rectangle of bleached terry with vigor. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I'm awake now," said Raylan, circling Tim's wrists with long fingers and pulling him down for a kiss.

Tim rubbed his knuckles against Raylan's jaw before brushing a thumb across his lip. "Shit, man, you busted it open again," he said, dabbing a corner of towel to his lip, absorbing the crimson flow.

"Jesus, that hurts like hell," Raylan dug his nails into Tim's wrist in complaint.

"Settle down, tough guy," Tim said, inspecting the towel first, and then Raylan's lip again. "You want another Vicodin?"

"No."

"Advil?"

"I'm fine."

"Better'n fine," Tim said, tossing the towel into a corner. "Art called. Needs me for backup on a D.V. over at Punkin Hollow Trailer Park."

“Didn’t hear the phone ring.”

“Had it set on vibrate,” Tim brushed a hand across Raylan’s forehead, letting the hair sift through his fingers. “Christ knows I didn’t want you to miss out on your beauty sleep.”

"Did he know you were here?" Raylan asked, his voice breaking with concern that he’d later try to convince himself was only tiredness and a side effect of the painkillers. 

"Don't be dumb, Raylan,” Tim gave Raylan’s hair a tug. “Art'd have a goddamn heart attack, he knew ‘bout us."

Tim climbed onto the bed and swung a leg over Raylan to straddle him, his knees making deep impressions in the squeaking mattress on each side of Raylan's waist. He rested his heavy balls on Raylan's smooth belly, his hard cock seeping clear slick onto his chest.

"I'll be back when it's over. Won't take but a few hours," Tim said, swiping a thumb across the tip of his cock, collecting the droplets.

"A few hours could turn into a few days. Don’t go making any promises you can’t keep," said Raylan, tracing his fingers up and down Tim’s thighs, carving shallow grooves into the shower-damp skin.

"Well, you'd better save your strength 'til then," said Tim, painting a glazy smear across Raylan's bottom lip with the collected drops from his thumb. He only gasped a little when Raylan's tongue snuck out for a taste of his arousal, Raylan sucking the thumb between his bruised and aching lips until it hurt too much to continue.

A flowing beam of headlights invaded the gap between the drapes and the ceiling as a car sped down the road, radio blaring. The reminder that other people were awake at this hour jolted them back to the reality that somewhere, someone relied on them to do their job. Tim sighed and clambered off the bed to finish getting dressed while Raylan watched him in the half-light. 

Raylan had too many good reasons to be angry about being sent back to Harlan, but right now, he was glad that Tim Gutterson wasn’t one of them. He absentmindedly wrapped a hand around his cock and squeezed his hard erection. Even if the bastard was going to walk out the door, leaving him like this.

"See you later," Tim said, shouldering his rifle. He strode over to the bed and slapped Raylan's hand away from his cock. "And no playing with that until I get back. Don’t want you getting off without me."

Raylan only laughed and laced his fingers behind his head before sinking deeper into the mattress.

"I mean it, Raylan," said Tim, turning his cap backwards and opening the door. "No touching it, or I'll know."

Raylan swallowed hard, a shiver running through him as he considered Tim’s warning. He grabbed a pillow and hurled it at the door as it closed behind him. The sound of Tim’s footsteps, his car door opening and engine roaring to life broke the night air, then disappeared into silence with the promise to return. Yeah, he supposed the move to Harlan wasn’t too much of a disappointment after all.


End file.
